A Dark and Stormy Night
by Pack87Man
Summary: Further Adventures of Ron and Kim, especially Ron. Now that they have made it, where do they go from there? Post STD, and includes Gorilla Fist references.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All is owned by Disney, none of it mine. Have at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. . .

"Man, why do we always have to be in this stuff? This cranks."

"Quiet, Ron, we're in stealth mode, remember?"

"Oh, right. Gotcha," and with that, the blonde, freckled, barely-still-a-teen closed his mouth and resumed climbing the slippery rock cliff leading to their latest mission, an old, broken down castle being used as a secret lair by the villain du jour.

He was unable to maintain his silence for long, though. "Why does every villain have to have the same sort of hideout?" he asked. "Why can't they choose a national forest, or a lair below the furthest sands of the Sahara or something not dark and dank and dusty."

"I don't know," answered his red-headed best friend, and more recently, girlfriend, in an exasperated tone. "I suppose they all subscribe to the same magazine the Seniors get all their villainous practices and etiquette. Oh, and Ron?" she asked with a bit of steel in her voice.

"Yeah, KP?" he replied, completely oblivious to the subtlety of her tone.

"You will NOT mention that idea to another villain," she ordered him with a tone that brought to mind unbreakable prison bars. "We will not have you pulling what you did with the Seniors again. Now be quiet!"

"Oh yeah," he answered back, still oblivious to her hardened voice. "Yeah, that was my bad," he continued, then fell silent as they had reached the actual walls of the fortress. The howling wind and pouring rain made it unlikely anyone was going to actually pick up their voices, but caution never hurt in such circumstances.

Kim and Ron stood on the small strip of land between the castle wall and the edge of the cliff. Kim thought that this would have made at least this side of the castle impregnable to opposing armies, but was wildly impractical in this day and age, not to mention for a villain who was more likely to face two people perfectly capable of scaling a 500 foot cliff-side, then another 60 feet up a castle wall with only rudimentary cameras for security.

Each of the teen heroes brought up their grappling guns and fired, landing the hooks perfectly on the roof, then pulled the ropes taut and activated the winch, pulling them up faster than Ron really appreciated. He managed to cut off his girlish scream, though, which would not have been in keeping with his more recent, far stronger additions on these missions. After landing on the roof alongside Kim, he unfastened the rope from his belt, noted that his pants were miraculously still attached to him, and then scurried across the roof to one of the small, glassless windows in this unused portion of the castle. According to Wade, from whom they had gotten a mission briefing on the Kimmunicator before they had left, (Ron had to convince Wade to get him one of those) the heavy security was inside the castle, as the villain only used the main hall and a few other rooms for living quarters.

The mission gear-clad duo made their way down the spiral staircase that was the main mode of transportation for this tower, which made a nice change from their usual Spider-Man impression. Kim took the lead, Kimmunicator out in order to scan for the usual array of booby traps, security, and the other nonsense that villains usually spread around these places. Ron occupied himself with looking around in a vaguely fearful manner, which for once came out useful, as several large henchmen, unarmed, and not wearing anything that could possibly trigger a scanner jumped out from a well-hidden niche in the wall.

"Kim, look out!" Ron shouted, as he pointed at the generic bad guys. Kim acknowledged him with a nod, a quick stash of the electronic device, and a change of position into a defensive crouch. Four of the thugs surrounded her in various fighting poses, leaving just one to go after Ron.

This lone hulk of a man started chuckling at a slowly retreating Ron. "So this is the famous Ron Stoppable," the generic guy stated. "You know, I've never figured out why a hero like Kim Possible repeatedly drags a scared little buffoon like you on all her missions. All you do is drag her down."

"Well, I wouldn't say I do that," Ron replied with sudden malice in his voice, and a marked change of pose. "I like to think I pull my weight now." He approached the startled bad guy, then gave him a quick kick to the stomach, then grabbed his hand, flipped over his head, and used his momentum to throw the goon into one of the two Kim had not knocked out already.

"Thanks, Ron," she said to him as she put down the last of the team. She then flashed him a dazzling smile, one that never failed to make him weak at the knees, especially since the events at prom night.

"Oh, no big," he answered, looking down at his feet while scratching the back of his neck. "You know how we do."

They advanced into what had been the main hall of the castle, where they encountered their newest enemy very calmly working on yet another ray of some kind stolen from yet another secret laboratory. The villain looked up at the teenaged duo and smiled the sort of smile that usually meant the person knew something he was not supposed to. "Ah, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," he spoke sibilantly, "I have been expecting you. Before I defeat you, I wish to have you know that I have studied you extensively and know your deepest weaknesses." He proceeded to push a button that had been installed on the nearby wall.

"That's it?" asked Kim in a bored, yet still incredulous voice. "Those are your main weapons to combat our deepest weaknesses?" She continued to stare at the two chambers that had been opened. "Where did you get those, anyway?" she asked, indicating the chamber stuffed with Cuddle Buddies, while Ron continued to stare at the chamber meant for him.

"Dude, you didn't even let them out of their cages?" he asked, unbelieving. "Wow, does this take the cake." His chamber was full of monkeys, with the one problem being that they were all safely locked away, unable to get at him.

"Yuck," the villain said. "Like I would want to interact with those filthy creatures." He then noticed that neither of his opponents were bowled over by his secret weapons, and started backtracking. "Well, I suppose it is time to engage Plan B."

"And that is?" inquired Kim.

"RUN!" as he put action to words. Two back flips later, Kim had cut off his escape route.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Agent Possible, on your apprehension of. . .What's his name again?" the Global Justice agent stated, betraying his lack of knowledge of the evil scientist of the week.

"Honestly?" answered Kim, "I have no idea. He never got around to monologuing." Kim stated this with the air of someone who has no need to know the name of this particular bad guy. "Also, please make sure the credit for this takedown goes to _Team_ Possible, not just me. I really hate it when you guys leave Ron out of the picture. He's just as important as I am."

"Whatever you say, Miss Possible," replied the agent, clearly not caring to notice the blonde boy off to the side. "What needs to be done with these?" he asked, gesturing at the rooms full of caged monkeys and Cuddle Buddies.

"Ummm. . ." Kim stammered, clearly torn between her desire for the rare collectibles and the pull to do the right thing by returning them to their rightful owner, "The Cuddle Buddies actually belong to DNAmy, so take those back to her." She stated the sentence with clear distaste, not wishing to help her sometime foe.

Ron cleared his throat, and spoke up for the first time, "Hey KP, we gotta go."

"Oh, right," she said to the law enforcer she had been talking to, "Urgent appointment with Bueno Nacho. You know how it is." And with that, she and Ron ran out the door and caught their ride home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

". . .And then I kicked the thug right in the stomach, then I flipped over him, then I threw him right into another guy." Ron was speaking animatedly, hands flying all over the place as he described his monkey ninja moves. It was a miracle he had avoided throwing his grande sized naco all over his companions in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho.

Monique just propped her elbow on the table, head on her hand, looking bored, "Yeah right, Naco Boy. I'll just go ahead and ask my girl Kim here what really happened."

"No, Monique, he's not exaggerating in the least," Kim somehow managed to get out at the same time she was sucking down her drink. "He really did do everything he just said. He didn't even lose his pants this time."

The black girl's hand flew to her chest, "No, really? Girl, you ain't gotta stick up for your man over there. Just give me the straight scoop."

"He really did," Kim defended Ron, nodding vigorously. "He pulled the move off just like he said, and took out one of the guys who had set up to fight me."

"Daaaang, my man," Monique said, smiling, "That kiss must've finally knocked some confidence into you. You're actually pulling your weight now."

She looked at him, and realized she was being ignored. Ron was currently in an eating contest with Rufus, and could not be bothered with trivial things such as conversation at the moment. Rufus stomped on a nacho loaded with cheese, sending it flying into the air. The cheese came falling, then splattered all over the naked mole rat.

"Boo yah!" celebrated Ron, who then noticed the two girls were looking at him expectantly. "Oh," he said, "you were saying?"

Kim sighed, and was about to tell him not to play with his food when she got interrupted by the familiar tone of her Kimmunicator. She fished into her purse, pulled it out, and activated it. "Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim," the boy genius spoke into the screen, "Got a mixed bag for you today. First off, the monkeys got returned to the San Diego Zoo, and the Cuddle Buddies are back with DNAmy."

The redhead shuddered at that. "Don't remind me," she said, "Go on."

"Well, Dr. Drakken and Shego have escaped, yet again," Wade went on. "The good news is they didn't kill anybody this time, and Global Justice has told me to tell you not to worry, that they have the situation under control and don't need your help this time."

"Figures," Kim muttered. "Well, they'll call me when they finally realize that they need me. Again."

"Unfortunately, that's not the bad news," the young techie continued. "While you were busy doing your thing, someone else snuck into NASA's top level R&D facilities and got a hold of yet another new technology. This guy's good, I tell you. I've studied the security tapes, and there is absolutely no movement on them."

Kim pondered that for a moment. "Are we sure that it isn't the Bebes again?They move too fast to see, after all."

Wade shook his head. "No, NASA's surveillance is good enough that they would have caught something. This is some one or some_thing_ new. I'll analyze the other data gathered at the site and get back to you."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, smiling into the device. She disconnected, then looked up to see what Ron and Monique were up to, only to find them in a face-off ready to kick off yet another eating contest. Rufus was clearly acting as the judge for this one. The redhead sighed, then leaned back and watched her two best friends with a small smile on her face, content with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Same deal, don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, it seemed like there was zero movement in the brightly lit laboratory, until the closet opened. Next, a mop of unruly black hair came into view, followed by the rest of the head, shoulders, and the rest of the body attached as the mysterious figure pulled off what seemed to be an invisible body stocking and hung it up. The figure sighed, then put its newly acquired items on the built-in sensor on the lab table. Striding over to the computer, it sat at the joyously padded and thankfully ergonomic desk chair and activated the computer. It punched at the keyboard for awhile, until the schematics for the device it had brought with it popped up on the terminal's flat panel monitor.

The figure looked for awhile and then smiled at the data scrolling underneath the picture of the schematics. It allowed itself to feel an amount of contentment as it contemplated what the device meant. _These government agencies are so behind the times, _the figure thought to itself. _I stopped needing a device to do this a year ago._ While the figure chuckled at the irony of calling cutting edge NASA research "behind the times", what he had thought was completely true. And as he knew that they were the only other ones who were even this far into the research, he found himself content in his situation. After all, who needs to conquer the world yourself when you could buy the people who already held it in the palms of their hands?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walked the same path through the park that they had walked a million times before, but something was different this time. Well, more than just one thing was different, but all these changes manifested themselves in but one outwardly visible sign; they were holding hands. It was a gorgeous day in Middleton, and the two teens were determined to enjoy it, especially after the lousy climate they had run into during their previous mission. Ron was dressed in his usual cargo pants and red jersey, while Kim had her favorite pink jeans and white shirt with pink heart ensemble. They were strolling leisurely when they ran into the one thing that could ruin Kim's day; her fellow cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller.

Like Kim, Bonnie was with her boyfriend, Brick, but this couple was seated on one of the benches. Bonnie had both arms wrapped around one of Brick's very large ones, but Brick was basically ignoring Bonnie in favor of the ice cream cone he held in his other hand, which had five scoops of various flavors teetering precariously on top of it. Bonnie had also spotted Kim and was opening her mouth to say something doubtlessly snide about Ron when Brick also looked up and disengaged his arm to point at Ron and give him the thumbs up. "Yo, Stoppable," he said, "way to go on the pick-up, dude."

Ron grinned and pointed back at him. "Dude, totally," he acknowledged the big jock, then continued his walk with Kim, who had to suppress a giggle, because as soon as Brick had spoken to Ron, Bonnie's face had contorted into a sour look. She then shot a betrayed glare at her boyfriend, who had already gone back to his ice cream and was oblivious to her annoyance.

After they had passed by the other couple, Ron surprised Kim by turning to her and asking, "So, how long until they break up for good?"

Kim contemplated this for a bit as they continued walking, then came up with her reply. "Well, I know they're going to the same college to continue the whole jock/cheerleader thing, but I don't think it'll last even that long." It was Ron's turn to look surprised.

"Really, that short?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I really think so. After all, Bonnie Rockwaller does not appreciate being ignored, and he's figured out it's not worth his time to bend to her every whim. She'll find an appropriately malleable guy on the food chain before the summer's out."

"Whoa, KP," Ron said with his hand out in a stop sign, "Easy on the big words there. What do you mean?"

Kim smiled. "She'll find some guy who'll do whatever she wants," she translated for him.

Ron laughed, then replied, "Yeah, OK. I knew that."

By this time, the couple had reached the end of the park, where they had split up countless times before to go to their respective homes. This time, though, they were having so much fun they decided to simply continue walking, hand in hand, as before. Finally, though, they reached the point where they absolutely had to split up.

Kim turned to her new boyfriend (oh how she loved saying that, even within the confines of her own mind) and said to him, "Ron, my parents want to have you over to dinner tonight."

Ron looked delighted, "Oh really? What's your mom making?"

At this Kim looked down and dragged her right foot behind her, "Well, that's the thing. She isn't cooking."

Ron looked a bit surprised, but still happy. "Oh, your dad's cooking out on the grill? I could do with some burger action."

Kim shook her head, sending her red hair swaying. "No Ron," she patiently and slightly embarrassedly explained, "Neither one of them is cooking. I am."

At this, Ron's jaw unhinged. "You're cooking, KP?" he asked, dumbfounded, "you who swears the mixer is worse than one of Drakken's plots? You're actually going to the kitchen to attempt to make something edible?"

"Ro-on!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot, "Don't make fun of me. I've been working really hard at it. I will make dinner for my family and my boyfriend, and it will be good. I can do anything, after all. And my mom will be there supervising me."

Ron visibly relaxed at this last comment. "Well, as long as your mom will be helping you," he answered, unconcerned, "everything should be at least decent. What time?"

"Six sound good to you?" Kim asked. Ron nodded his assent, so she continued, "See you then." The two turned to go back home when Kim spoke up, "Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?" he asked as he turned around, only to be met with a juicy goodbye kiss. He simply smiled and kissed back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron knocked on the door to the Possible home, feeling rather apprehensive. The home itself was not enough to cause this apprehension; he literally could not count the number of times he had been here over the years. No, this was a fear every bit as palpable as when he and Kim had faced the latest villain; he was afraid of what havoc his girlfriend could wreak while in the kitchen. Kim and appliances did not get along, though she had marginally improved through careful tutoring from himself and her mother.

The door opened, and Ron was momentarily confused, as he saw no one behind it. His confusion disappeared the moment Jim and Tim came dashing out and attached a pair of what appeared to be modified booster rockets to his legs. He barely had time to think to himself, _oh man_, before one of the twins pressed a button on a remote control he was holding and his pants got launched somewhere in the stratosphere.

"Oh, man," said Jim.

"Sorry, Ron," said Tim.

"Boys," said the male Dr. Possible, in a tone Ron well recognized. He had been on the receiving end of it when he heard the "black hole deep" talk. "What have I told you about attaching rockets to people wanting to speak with us?" he asked the young twins.

"Not to," they intoned together, shuffling their feet.

"That's right," continued Dr. Possible. "Now go to your rooms until you can learn proper testing procedures." He then turned to a boxer clad Ron, standing on the doorstep, "Hello Ronald, we've been expecting you. Your backup pants are in the usual place, and then Kimmie-cub is hoping you'll help her with dinner. I apologize for Jim and Tim, they've been working on hard on an upgrade to those jetpacks you and Kimmie take on missions."

"Eh, no big, Mr. Dr. P," Ron answered. "The Ronster can handle losing his pants once in awhile, as long as he gets to flash his skills in the kitchen." He then strolled into the house, strutting as if he owned the world.

A quick change later, Ron strolled into the kitchen to see what damage his girlfriend had wrought. What he saw, though, surpassed his wildest dreams. He saw several pots, looking ready to burst, along with a whirlwind of mess on a counter loaded up with almost overflowing bowls of various sizes, all completely unattended. Ron was impressed.

"Oh hi, Ron," the female Dr. Possible said, "Glad you're here. Can you supervise Kimmie while I get everything ready in the other room?"

"No prob, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron answered. "This place looks like it's on the verge of disaster."

"Yeah," the older redhead replied, "She really is improving, isn't she? Go help, she's over there using the mixer." Ron looked over and noted with a satisfied grin that Kim was at least doing this one thing perfectly. A brief flashback to the mission at the cookie factory just made his grin grow.

"Ah, grasshopper, I see you have maintained your skill in my absence," he spoke in teaching tone when he came up behind her.

"Ron!" Kim yelled when she heard him speak, then whirled around and gave him a big hug while being careful not to touch him with her completely food covered hands. This moment of inattention to the mixer, though, resulted in some of the food getting splattered on Ron's face. "Um, whoops?" she chuckled, seeing the result of her lack of concentration.

Ron just licked his lips. "Hey, this is pretty good," he pronounced, producing a large smile from Kim. "OK, let's see what we can do to whip this meal together."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was helping himself to thirds when he noticed Kim was staring at him. "What?" he asked, wondering how this was any different than usual.

"Ron," Kim started in an inquiring tone, "does this mean that you like the meal that I made?" She gave him the sweetest look she possibly could short of the puppy-dog pout.

The blonde boy just grinned back at her in response, then resumed eating his dinner in a manner more akin to a vacuum. Kim took this as a yes, and gave him a dazzling smile before she heard her father speak with her mother.

"You know," the male Dr. Possible said in a vaguely annoyed tone, "I had to go through two extra layers of security today at work because of some break in at another lab. I don't get it, this was nowhere near here."

"You know, honey," the female Dr. Possible answered in a reasonable tone, "You do work with highly classified projects. The government wants its latest technology well protected, after all."

"Well, the stuff that got stolen wasn't anywhere near what we're producing," answered her husband, "and everyone knows that that lab is way behind when it comes to its security measures."

"Daddy," Kim cut in, "this other lab couldn't be a NASA lab, could it?"

"It was a NASA lab," her dad said in surprise. His eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, we got called in about the break-in" Kim waved her hand dismissively, "no big. I was just looking for more information." At this last sentence, Kim got an idea, and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade," she said, as soon as her young tech genius friend answered, "can you check on something for me?"

"Sure thing, Kim," he answered, "What's up?"

"I want you to see if any other labs have had break-ins or attempted break-ins. I need you to look deep and find any information that you can possibly dig up."

"OK," he said dubiously, "might take me a bit, though. Can I ask what this is all about?"

"I think I may have an idea about this latest villain," she said brightly. "We'll see what we can find first."

"Sounds good," Wade said. "I'll get back to you as soon as I find something."

"You rock, Wade." Kim then looked up at her boyfriend to find him flopped back on his chair, obviously completely stuffed. His naked mole rat was in even worse shape, laying out flat on the table, his belly sticking up almost as far as he was tall normally. Ron somehow found the wherewithal to lift his head up.

"Kim, this meal was the bom diggity," he said weakly. Kim could not help but grin from ear to ear.


End file.
